James et les Maraudeurs: une année à Poudlard
by BelaSerdaigle01
Summary: James Potter a onze ans, et entre en première année à Poudlard. Il montre rapidement de grandes aptitudes à la magie, notamment lorsqu'il s'agit de voler sur un balai ou de jeter des sorts, et se fait de fidèles amis avec qui il vivra des aventures inattendues...


Auteurs: BelaSerdaigle01 et Perle Prewett

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire nous appartient ( même si on s'est un peu aidé de trucs dans les bouquins )

Résumé: James Potter a onze ans, et entre en première année à Poudlard. Il montre rapidement de grandes aptitudes à la magie, notamment lorsqu'il s'agit de voler sur un balai ou jeter des sorts, et se fait de fidèles amis avec qui il vivra des aventures inattendues...

Chapitre 1

James contemplait le Poudlard Express et la foule qui se massait autour pour la première fois. Il longea le quai et s'arrêta à la porte d'un wagon, un peu anxieux.

- Fais bon voyage, lui dit sa mère, et n'oublie pas de nous écrire !

- Tous les jours, si vous voulez, répondit James en souriant à moitié.

Il serra sa mère puis son père dans ses bras une dernière fois, puis monta à bord du train.

Le premier compartiment qu'il vit était rempli de filles de sixième année, mais le deuxième était occupé par deux garçons qui semblaient avoir son âge. Il passa la tête par la porte coulissante entrouverte, hésitant.

- Excusez-moi, ça ne vous dérange pas si je viens ici ?

- Il n'y a pas de problème, répondit le plus grand des deux. Je m'appelle Sirius. Sirius Black, ajouta-t-il en aidant James à hisser sa valise dans le compartiment à bagages.

L'autre garçon à côté de lui ajouta:

- Moi, c'est Remus Lupin !

- Et moi, James Potter répondit James en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

- Ta chouette est superbe !, s'exclama Remus en dévisageant la chouette effraie de James.

- Merci. Elle s'appelle Bertie, comme les dragées. Elle les adore, d'ailleurs.

- Une chouette qui aime les dragées ? On aura tout vu, s'exclama Sirius en riant.

Vous savez dans quelle maison vous voulez aller ?, demanda le jeune garçon en regardant ses deux nouveaux amis.

Remus répondit immédiatement, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

- Gryffondor, bien sûr ! Et toi ?

- Pareil ! Les plus hardis et les plus forts sont réunis en ce haut lieu !, s'exclama James en brandissant une épée invisible.

Sirius ne resta pas en reste en criant:

- Vive les courageux !

Les 3 garçons pouffèrent.

- Du moment que l'un de nous ne tombe pas à Serpentard, ajouta Remus avec un air de suspens.

- Toute ma famille a été à Serpentard, fit Sirius, la mine soudainement sombre.

- Quoi ? s'étonna James. Moi qui croyait que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !

- Je ne suis pas comme mes parents, ni comme mon imbécile de petit frère, s'exclama Sirius, sur la défensive.

- Je m'en doute bien , répondit Remus en riant.

Sirius se détendit, et James détourna rapidement la conversation.

Les trois garçons devinrent ainsi amis et parlèrent joyeusement de tout et n'importe quoi tout au long du voyage. A la nuit tombée, le train ralentit progressivement et s'arrêta dans une petite gare. Les élèves descendirent du train sous une brume nocturne.

- Par ici les premières années, cria un géant qui tenait une lanterne à la main.

Remus, Sirius et James s'avancèrent vers lui, un peu impressionés. Les premières années se groupèrent derrière le géant qui les guida à travers la nuit.

- On va traverser le lac en bateau, déclara le géant.. Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, le sol est glissant.

Ils arrivèrent alors sur les rives d'un immense lac noir. Des barques y étaient accostées.

- Pas plus de quatre par barque, dit Hagrid tandis qu'ils s'en approchaient.

Les trois amis se mirent ensemble avec un autre garçon très petit aux dents proéminantes. D'un même mouvement,, les barques s'élancèrent à la surface de l'eau. Le garçon qui était avec eux poussa un petit cri et faillit passer par dessus bord. James le rattrapa in extremis.

- Me...merci, balbutia le garçon.

- Tu es fou, toi ! Imagine si le calmar géant t'avait attrapé !, s'exclama Sirius.

Le garçon ne parut pas saisir l'ironie dans sa voix, et se mit à trembler.

- Il... il y a un calmar géant dans ce lac ? demanda-t-il, effrayé.

- Bien sûr ! Tout le monde le sait, répliqua Sirius, dédaigneux.

- Tu m'as sauvé ! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, couina le garçon en regardant James avec des yeux brillants.

- Ca va, ce n'était rien, répondit James un peu agacé.

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent des exclamations venant des autres barques. Ils levèrent la tête et virent un magnifique château dressé au sommet d'une falaise.

- Je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow, continua le garçon.

Les autres l'ignorèrent, trop occupés à contempler la silhouette de Poudlard qui se dessinait devant eux.

Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être une crique souterraine. Après avoir accosté, ils avancèrent sur le sol couverts de galets et se retrouvèrent sur une pelouse humide. Un côté du château se dressait devant eux, avec une porte fermée dessus. Arrivés devant, Hagrid frappa trois fois contre le panneau de bois.

Une sorcière d'une trentaine d'années à l'air sévère leur ouvrit:

- Bonsoir Professeur McGonagall, je vous amène les premières années, déclara Hagrid.

- Merci Hagrid, je m'en occupe, répondit-elle.

Les élèves la suivirent dans un immense hall dont le plafond était si haut qu'il semblait inexistant. La rumeur des conversations des élèves plus anciens leur parvenait depuis une grande porte devant eux.

- Dans quelques instants vous allez entrer dans cette salle à ma suite pour la cérémonie de Répartition. Il est bien clair que votre tenus sera exemplaire, dit-elle sévèrement.

Sirius, James et Remus se regardèrent, anxieux. James avait l'impression qu'il avait un noeud à l'estomac. Il jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux autour de lui. La plupart des élèves avaient le teint grisâtre. Soudain les portes de la Gande Salle s'ouvrirent et le professeur McGonagall fit avancer les nouveaux qui s'étaient rassemblés en un semblant de rang.


End file.
